


No Love Lost

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Lazarus Pit, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When Sara gets hurt on a mission, Leonard has a nightmare and faces an old foe.





	No Love Lost

Sara was hurt, badly. Leonard was worried he was going to lose her. It was supposed to be a simple mission. How things went so sideways he would never figure out. There was nothing he could do. He just had to wait until Sara woke up.

 

He waited and waited, pacing back and forth in the Medbay until his legs wore out and he needed to sit. He kept waiting for her to wake up. Hours and hours passed. A couple days had passed without her waking when Leonard finally succumbed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

He brought her to Nanda Parbat and carefully lowered her into the Lazarus Pit. He waited for her to arise. Waited for her to come back to him.

 

“Please work,” he said quietly to himself.

 

She finally surfaced and took a deep breath before he rushed to help her get out of the mystic waters.

 

“Sara, are you okay? How do you feel?”

 

Sara didn’t respond, only looked back at the Lazarus Pit. Upon realizing where she was she quickly jumped to her feet and backed away.

 

“Sara, Sara, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

“No, I’m not. What did you do to me? Snart, what did you do?!”

“I brought you back. You died. You were dead so I brought you back the only way I could think of.”

“Did you think I’d want to be brought back? Did you think that I would ever want to step foot in those waters again? How could you do this to me?!” she screamed.

“I didn’t think. I wasn’t thinking about that. All I was thinking about was the fact that I couldn’t lose you, Sara,” he said as he reached for her hands which she quickly jerked away.

“You already have! You brought me back in the worst way possible and I will never forgive you for this,” she snarled.

 

Sara tried to walk away before being grabbed by the arm by Leonard.

 

“Sara, please! Please don’t go! I love you, Sara! I love you!”

“Well I don’t love you!” she yelled at him.

“I never did,” she finished before leaving.

 

Slowly but surely the cavern filled with darkness leaving Leonard Snart completely and utterly alone. Until he wasn’t.

 

“You’re pathetic,” a familiar voice echoed through the dark.

“Did you really think she’d ever love you?” the voice said again as Leonard searched desperately for its source.

“She’s too good for a loser like you.”

“Shut up,” Leonard whispered angrily.

“Shut up!” he screamed at the voice.

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” the voice replied as its source punched Leonard in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

 

As Snart looked up he saw the face of the monster who made his life hell. He saw his father standing there, looking down on him.

 

“You’re an idiot. You know that? You’d have to be to think that she ever cared about you.”

“She does care.”

“Even if she did, that’s over now. You’ve gone and screwed that up just like you screw up everything in your life.”

“I didn’t screw up my life, you did! You ruined everything!” Leonard screamed as he got to his feet and tried to punch Lewis only to receive a punch instead.

“How could I have ruined this? I’m dead. You screwed this up all on your own and you know it.”

“I’ll fix this,” he replied as wiped away the blood that was dripping from his nose.

“How? She hates you.”

“She doesn’t hate me. At least not as much as I hate you!” he screamed trying yet again to punch his father’s ghost only to miss and be knocked back down.

“How did you ever think she could love you?”

“You’re weak!” Lewis shouted with a kick into Leonard’s side.

“Pathetic!” another kick.

“Worthless!” kick.

“She could never have loved you, Len,” he shouted as he continued to kick his son.

“ _Len. Len. Len!_ ” a voice echoed waking Leonard in reality.

 

* * *

 

“Len, you okay? You were flinching in your sleep,” Sara asked him as he opened his eyes.

“Sara!” he said relieved as he hugged her tight.

“I wanted to be there when you woke up not the other way around,” he told her.

“Sorry to ruin your plans,” she joked.

“You could never ruin anything,” he told her as he pulled back to look her in the eye.

“You always make everything better. I love you, Sara. I was worried I’d never get the chance to tell you that.”

“I love you too, Leonard.”

 

They then shared a loving kiss that declared what they had already known and just confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment!


End file.
